


December 5

by VR_Trakowski



Series: Advent 2015 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VR_Trakowski/pseuds/VR_Trakowski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is a family time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 5

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5333558).

“ _Please_ , Mum?”  Lily gave her mother her best imploring look.  This was _important_ \--even at age nine she knew that.    

Mrs. Evans hesitated, looking concerned.  “Lily, love, Christmas is a _family_ time.  I’m sure Mr. and Mrs. Snape would rather have Severus stay at home that day.”  

Lily shook her head vigorously.  “His mum is going to her sister’s, and Sev says his da won’t care if he’s there or not.”  

As she’d expected, this caught her mother’s soft heart.  “Oh...oh, that’s...well.”  She bit her lip, thinking, then sighed.  “If he can get their permission, then he can come for dinner.  We can certainly make room for one more.”  

“Thank you!”  Lily flung her arms around Mrs. Evans’ waist for a quick hug before dashing out.  “I’ll tell him right now.”  

She had to talk him into it; Lily’s parents were kind to Sev whenever he came over, but he was still a little wary of them, as if being treated properly was scarier than what his own parents did to him.  

But he turned up precisely on time, painfully clean and wearing a suit that was a little too small for him.  Lily smiled as she let him in the front door.  “Happy Christmas, Sev.  Thanks for coming.”  

He nodded cautiously as he stepped inside.  “Happy Christmas,” he replied, and held out a small package.  As always, it was wrapped in plain paper, but Lily knew it held some small unique treasure, and on impulse she leaned over and kissed his cheek as she took it.  

Sev blushed a brilliant crimson, and Lily pretended not to notice.  

He was stiff and withdrawn when they sat down to dinner, though he’d greeted her parents with careful politeness, but Lily knew he was just nervous, and Petunia didn’t care as long as no one interrupted her.  Mr. Evans just smiled and made sure that Sev’s plate was never empty.  

After dinner Petunia immediately went to call a friend, but Lily didn’t mind--it got her out of the way.  She and Sev sat down to play draughts in the living room while her parents read, and it was a lovely quiet time, the sort that was getting rarer.  Sev was relaxed now, face unguarded as he studied the board, and Lily wished so hard that she could just _keep_ him there, safe and protected.  Sev refused to talk much about what went on at his house, but Lily knew it wasn’t good.  

They played three games before it was time for Sev to leave, and Lily managed to beat him once; she half-suspected he’d let her win, but he’d never admit it, even if she tickled him.  

Mrs. Evans gave Sev a hug before Lily walked him to the door, and that made him flush again; he didn’t hug her back, but Lily saw his head press briefly against her mother’s shoulder, and the sight put a lump in her throat.  

At the door Lily gave Sev his coat, and handed him the gift she’d chosen for him; he grinned at the flat square package done up in shiny paper.  “A book.”  

Lily rolled her eyes.  “Yes, but which one?”  It was an annual ritual by now; Sev didn’t really care for sweets and toys tended to get broken at his house, but books could be hidden out of harm’s way.  She leaned in to give him a hug of her own, and this one he did return, a hard squeeze of wiry arms and an exhale against her hair.  “Happy Christmas, Sev.” 

He didn’t reply, but he didn’t have to. 

Later, up in her room, Lily opened his present.  The little metal box was as plain as the paper it was wrapped in, but when she opened it tiny lights fountained out and circled around the room, chiming a soft tune. _Oh!_

_He always gives me the most perfect gift._

Lily let out a delighted breath, and settled in to watch the glittering dance.  


End file.
